Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne (codename Robin) is the fourth & current Robin. He is the protege & biological son of Batman. He is also the son of the infamous Talia al Ghul, making him the grandson of Ra's al Ghul & the Prince of the Shadows. After an attempt on his life by HIVE, his existence was made aware to his father & joined The Team. Background 2004 - 2005 Shortly after Bruce's break up with Diana, he began to feel alone again as he was now single against after almost four years & Dick had moved on to start his own team. He eventually crossed paths with Talia again (if you count her showing up at Wayne Manor as crossing paths) & the two wound up in bed together. Talia left early the next morning but Bruce still saw her leave. Following that night, the two never spoke much of it & Bruce didn't see Talia for awhile after. Unknown to him, she was pregnant with his child. 2005 - 2013 Damian al Ghul, also known as Ibn al Xu'ffasch, was born in early 2005 in an undisclosed location. No members were privy to her pregnancy in the League of Shadows except for the inner circle & her daughter Athanasia. Once he became of age, Damian was trained to become a skilled assassin at the age of 6. He was taught under the masters; Slade Wilson, Lady Shiva, David Cain, Talia al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul himself. In addition to his elite martial arts & hand to hand combat, he was also highly intelligent being taught by the best tutors inside the league. He rightfully earned the titles of Princes of the Shadows & Demon's Son on his own though they were already his blood right. With his natural skills & his parentage, Damian became a highly respected member of the League. Due to a fallout with HIVE, there was an assassination attempt on his life in early 2013. Not wanting her son to be in the middle of their war, she literally dropped Damian off at Wayne Manor & told him he would be staying with his father now (who he had yet to meet). Bruce had come back from his honeymoon with Selina when he was welcomed to the boy sitting in the living room & greeted himself as his son. 2013 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Bruce Wayne: Father. Bruce & Damian would not meet Until he was eight. Their relationship was complicated but has gotten much better over the years of him living in the Wayne Mansion. * Dick Grayson: Adopted brother. Despite Damian’s murderous tendencies & being a completely little shit, Dick absolutely adores him. Damian comes to respect him. * Jason Todd: Adopted brother. They knew each other ever since Jason was resurrected as they both were in the League of Shadows. They fight a lot as they’re both the most violent. * Tim Drake: Adopted brother. While Tim was nice when they first met, Damian tried to stab him. Later he put Damian in the hospital after besting him in a fight. Now they’re considered rivals that tolerate each other. * [[Jon Kent|'Jon Kent']]: Best friend. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Archery * Martial Arts * Computer Hacking: While he is good, he isn't better than Barbara or Tim. * Genius Level Intellect * Investigation * Stealth * Throwing * Swordsmanship: He is the best swordsman in the Bat Family, granted none of them have been trained extensively in that department. * Occultism Weaknesses * Arrogance: While Damian is highly skilled in various aspects, he tends to underestimate his opponents. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 3 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia *Damian truly thinks he is the shit. There's no other way to phrase it. *While Damian was aware of Bruce's existence his whole life, Bruce was not aware of Damian's. *His parents were previously engaged eight years before his conceiving during Bruce’s training with the League of Shadows. *Damian has come to respect Artemis Crock & she is one of the few to make that list. He swears it is because of her skills & abilities but most think he has a crush on her. *He is very prone to violent outbursts. *Since joining the Bat Family, Damian has showed some progress & matured. *He also has a crush on Laura Kent & Nora West-Allen. *When he first came to Wayne Manor, he was rude to everyone including Alfred. Now he is the only one he is never rude to. If Alfred tells him to do something, he will. *He has a habit of calling people by their last names. Dick is Grayson, Jason is Todd, Tim is Drake, Alfred is Pennyworth (but not to his face). Some of the exceptions are Bruce, who he calls father & Cassandra, who he calls by her full name. *He is friends with Lyta Trevor but constantly annoys her with his various antics. She annoys him because she has this immense power & won't use it. * Damian is a self proclaimed vegetarian. * He has a strong love for animals. He has a cow named Bat-Cow, a dog named Titus & cat named Alfred. * Robin has a power ranking of 257, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: I have a STRONG opinion about Damian being the result of sex that was not consensual. On Earth-44, Bruce & Talia both willingly had sex. While Bruce was probably thinking with one head more than the other, he still wanted to do it. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:League of Shadows Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Threat Level 4